


Absolutely Story of A Girl

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Miller şimdiye kadar oldukça çok 'ilk gün' yaşamıştı ancak bu seferki en güzeliydi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Story of A Girl

Natasha Bedingfield - Pocket Full of Sunshine

"I've got a pocket, got a pocketfull of sunshine. I've got a..."

Sabah sabah hangi gerzek saçma bir pop şarkısı dinler ki?  
Ah, lanet olsun. Alarm! Okul! Uyan Mira!

Başucumdaki komidine uzanarak hala güneş ışıklarından bahseden şarkıyı susturuyorum. Bedenim hala uyanmasa da zihnim maalesef ki uyandı.  
Bugün okulun ilk günü. En azından benim için.  
Aslında bu, artık alıştığım bir rutin. Yeni bir yere taşınma, yeni okul, yeni insanlar... Daha sonra tekrar başa dönüş. Her ne kadar alışmış olsam da her seferinde beni yoran bir rutin.  
Her ne kadar kafamı yastığa gömüp uyumaya devam etmek istesem de ikizlerin alt kattan gelen çığlıklarıyla artık geri dönüş olmayan bir şekilde uyanıyorum. Gözlerim yarı kapalı bir şekilde yattığım yerde doğrulduktan sonra bir süre yataktan çıkacak enerjiyi bulamadım kendimde. Daha sonra hangi tanrıdan olduğunu bilmediğim bir güç tarafından dürtüldüğümden olsa gerek yataktan çıktım.

Avuçlar dolusu soğuk sudan sonra tamamiyle ayıldım. Odama geri dönüp dört farklı ilk günde giydikten sonra artık mükkemmel ilk gün kıyafeti olarak benimsediğim dar paça lacivert kotumu ve en sevdiğim Iron Man tişörtümü giydim.   
Fandom tişörtlerine karşı garip bir inancım var, sanki onları giydiğim zaman her şey daha güzel olacakmış gibi geliyor. Sarı saçlarımı şöyle bir taradıktan sonra siyah, deri sırt çantamı hazırlamaya başlıyorum.  
Birkaç kalem ve defter, dersler ile ilgili tüm hazırlığım. Asıl mesele derslerden kalan kısma tahammül etmeme yarayacak olan şeyler.  
Şarj aletimi, fotoğraf makinami ve tokamı çantaya attıktan sonra çantamın iplerini buzup kapıyorum. Kulaklıklarımı başucumdan aldıktan sonra onları çantaya veya cebime koyma gereksinimi duymadan boynumdan aşağı sarkıtıyorum. Sonuçta on yedi yaşında bir ergenin hayat damarı kulaklıkları değil de nedir?  
Siyah converselerimi bağladıktan sonra çantamı sırtıma atıp merdivenlerdeki oyuncaklara takılmamaya çalışarak aşağı iniyorum. Daha eve yerleşmemizin üzerinden bir hafta bile geçmemişti ama Alex ve Alexa -ikizler için mükkemmel(!) isim seçimi öyle değil mi?- şimdiden tüm oyuncaklarını evin her yerine yaymıştı.

Ekmek kızartma makinasının başında omzunda mutfak havlusuyla bekleyen babam beni görünce sesleniyor.  
"Günaydın Miranda."  
"Günaydın baba." Onu yanağından öptükten sonra ikizlerin mama sandalyelerinin durduğu masaya yaklaşıyorum.  
"N'aber canavarlar?"  
Tabii ki de ikisi de daha "n'aber" gibi yüksek zeka ve dikkat gerektiren bir soruyu cevaplamak icin küçük olduklarından yalnızca suratıma tükürüklü gülücükler saçmakla yetiniyorlar. Onları sarı kafalarından öptükten sonra, masadan bir parça peynir atıyorum ağzıma. Sabahları kahvaltı yapmam için uyanmamın üzerinden en az bir saat geçmeli. Annem artık bu huyuma alıştığından bir şey demiyor.

Annem, "Al bakalım." diyerek içi buzlu limonlu çay dolu termosumu bana uzatıyor. Onu ya yanağından sulu sulu öptükten sonra "Dünyanın en iyi annesi sensin." diyorum. Annem gülümsese de gözlerini devirmeden edemiyor.  
"Hadi git artık, yoksa geç kalacaksın."  
"Beni evden atmaya bu kadar meraklı olduğunuzu bilmiyordum. Peki. Öyle olsun." sesim ciddi olsa da yüzüm şaka yaptığımı el veriyor. Annem benimle uğraşmak yerine ikizleri doyurmayı seçiyor. Ev halkına bir "Görüşürüz!" bağırdıktan sonra kendimi dışarı atıyorum.

Imagine Dragons - Polaroid

İki tarafı iki katlı evlerle ve ağaçlarla bezeli cadde sanki Tumblr’dan fırlamış gibi. Buna gözlerimi devirsem de hoşuma gittiğini kabul ediyorum. Elektrik tellerine konmuş 4 kırlangıcı gördüğümde onları kaçırmamak için çabuk fakat sessizce hareket ederek çantamdan polaroid makinami çıkartıyorum. Kuşların bir fotoğrafını çektikten sonra resmi makinanın ucundan alıp soğuması için bir iki kere havada sallıyorum. Kuşlar kağıdın üzerinde belirginleştiğinde onlara son bir bakış atıp kağıdı herhangi bir defterimin arasına koyuyorum.  
Şanslıyım ki yeni okulum yürüme mesafesinde. Otobüslerden veya metrolardan nefret ediyorum. İnsan konserveleri resmen. Hem kulağımda kulaklık varken yürümeyi seviyorum.  
On beş dakikalık bir yürüyüşten sonra St.Mungo Lisesi'nin merdivenlerinin önüne geliyorum. Kim bir dağın başına okul yapar ki? Bir yanda acaba okulun kurucusu Harry Potter hayranı mıydı diye düşünürken öbür yanda bu kadar merdiveni her gün nasıl çıkacağımı düşünüyorum. Merdivenler önce iki yana ayrılıyor, sonra ortada buluşuyor ve bir kez daha ayrılarak okul binasının önüne çıkıyor.

Binbir güçlükle merdivenleri tırmandıktan sonra okulun kendisine ulaşıyorum. Aslında bina fena sayılmaz. Eski, taş bir bina. Eskidense tarihi daha güzel bir kullanım galiba. Evet, tarihi bir bina. Kapıdan içeri adımı attığım an içerinin modernliği yüzüme çarpıyor. Geniş koridorun iki tarafı lacivert-beyaz dolaplarla kaplı. Duvarlarda ise çeşitli posterler ve ilanlalar gözüme çarpıyor. Bir tanesine yaklaşıp bakıyorum. Tanrı aşkına, okulun maskotu tembel hayvan mı? Bu dahiyane fikir kimden çıktı gerçekten çok merak ediyorum.

Öğrenci işlerinden ders programımı ve dolabımın şifresini aldıktan sonra dolabımı aramaya başlıyorum. Lacivert dolabımın tam üzerindeki tembel hayvan çıkartmasını görünce gülmeye başlıyorum. İçinden fare veya böcek çıkmamasını umarak -ki daha önce başıma geldi, iğrençti- dolabımı açıyorum. Tamamiyle boş ve temiz bir dolap bulduğum için o anda beni dinleyen tanrılardan birine teşekkür ediyorum. Bir tanrının bütün işlere koşuşturması fikri hep ters gelmişti bana. Yunan Mitolojisi gibi görev dağılımına uğramış tanrılar fikrini daha çok severim o yüzden.  
Kitaplarımı dolaba yerleştirdikten sonra şifre olarak her şeyde kullandığım klasik şifremi ayarlıyorum. Elimdeki ders programına bir kez daha bakarak ilk dersimin tarih olduğunu bir kez daha kontrol ediyorum. Doğru sınıfı bulup çok göze batmayacak bir yere oturuyorum. Tarih öğretmeni kısa boylu Asyalı bir adam. Fare ciyaklamasına benzer bir sesle anlattığı Amerikan Tarihi'nden sıkılmam çok da zor olmuyor. Kendimi Bay Han'ı dinlemeye zorlasam da önümde oturan siyah saçlı kızın yanındaki sarışına Bay Han'la ilgili yaptığı yorumlar daha çok ilgimi çekiyor. Ben de onu dinlemeye başlıyorum.

Tarih dersinin ardından siyahi ve neredeyse hiç yüz ifadesine sahip olmayan Bay Andre ile müzik dersi ve aşırı heyecanlı genç bir öğretmen olan Bayan Gillian ile psikoloji derslerimiz vardı. Kısacası işkence gibi bir sabahtı ve öğle arasından önceki son dersimiz Tanrıça'ya şükür kimyaydı. Büyük bir dahi sayılmazdım ama sayısal derslerle aram hep daha iyi olmuştu. Sonuçta sayılar ve kurallar dünyanın hiçbir yerinde değişmiyordu. Hem kopya vermekle başlayan bir sürü arkadaşlığım olmuştu.  
Kimya laboratuvarından içeri girdiğim ve her sınıfta yaptığım gibi en arkanın bir önüne oturdum. Galiba bununla vermek istediğim mesaj "Hey bakın, çok göze çarpmak istemiyorum. Ama dersle çok da alakasız değilim. Gördünüz mü? En arkaya oturmadım." gibi bir şeydi.  
Siyah saçlı, keskin mavi gözlü daha sonradan adının Bayan Robin olduğunu öğreneceğim öğretmen sınıfa adım atınca içerideki tüm uğultu kesildi.

"Günaydın sınıf." dedikten sonra "Bugün eşli deney yapacağız. Herkes kendine bir partner bulsun." diye devam etti. Ah, en büyük kabusum beni ilk günümde bulmuştu. Yeni bir sınıf ortamına girmeye alışkındım ama eşli çalışmalar hep en sevmediğim şeyler olmuştu. Sonuçta kim yeni kızla eş olur ki?  
Öldüğüm yerde saçma bir şekilde dikilirken karamel saçlı ve yakışıklı -bunun altını çizmem lazım- bir çocuk bana yaklaşıyor.  
"Hey, birlikte çalışmak ister misin?" diye sorduğunu duyuyorum çocuğun. Bana ulaşan herhangi bir teklifi geri çevirmeyeceğimden, "Tabiki de." diye yanıtlıyorum onu.  
Kitaplarını masaya bırakırken kendini tanıtıyor.  
"Ethan Carter."  
"Miranda Miller."

Deneyin ilk kısmını fazla konuşmadan nasıl olduğunu anlamadığım bir uyum içinde hızlıca hallediyoruz. Deney tüpünün içindeki gümüşi sıvının kaynamasını beklerken Ethan yüksek taburesinde bir sağa bir sola dönüyor. Öğretmenin görmediği bir anda bende tezgaha çıkıp oturuyorum ve ayaklarımı sallamaya başlıyorum.  
"Yanlış anlama ama neden kimse seni seçmedi?" diye soruyor.  
"Öncelikle, bu oldukça yanlış anlaşılacak bir soru." Ethan'ın yüzü bununla renkten renge giriyor. Çocuğun gerçekten utandığını anladığım için bende ona şaka yaptığımı belli edercesine gülüyorum.  
"Ama oldukça alışkın olduğum bir soru. Büyük ihtimalle yeni olduğum için, sonuçta kimseyi tanımıyorum. Kimse de beni."  
Ben omuz silktığımde o da kafasını sallıyor.  
"Sen?"  
"Kimse okulun prensesi Angela Montez'i terk eden çocukla beraber görülmek istemiyor." O da omuz silkiyor.   
Ancak ben anlamadığım için, "Angela kim?" diye soruyorum.  
"Angela benim eski sevgilim." dediğinde gözlerimi devirerek o kısmı anladığımı belli ediyorum.  
"Aslında oldukça iyi kızdır, klasik okul popülerlerlerine benzemez. Herkes onu çok sever." Ses tonundan gerçekten öyle olduğunu anlıyorum.   
Merağıma ve yeni olmama güvenerek, "Madem o kadar iyi neden ayrıldınız?" diye soruyorum.  
"Ah, Angie artık benimle-daha doğrusu benim türümle, genel olarak erkeklerle ilgilenmediğini fark etti. Pek de savaşabileceğim bir kulvar değildi, ben de saygı duydum."  
Nedense Ethan, Angela'yı saçma bir sebeple terk etmediği için mutluyum. Yine de aradaki dengeleri oturtamadığımdan soruyorum.  
"İyi de, madem ayrılmanızın gayet mantıklı bir sebebi var, neden okul sana karşı cephe aldı?"  
Yüzünde abartı bir ciddiyetle, "İşte bu, sevgili arkadaşım, lise denen kavramın gizemi." diye yanıtlıyor beni. Elimde olmadan gülmeye başlıyorum. Hatta birlikte o kadar çok gülüyoruz ki Bayan Robin delici bakışlarla bize bakıyor. Ben tezgahtan aşağı zıpladıktan sonra deneye artık kaynamış gümüşi sıvımızı bu sefer soğutmaya çalışarak devam ediyoruz.

***

Öğle yemeğinde de Ethan'la beraberiz. Yemekhane oldukça geniş bir mekan. Kimi yemeğini evden getirmiş, kimisi de bizim gibi okulun gurme(!) yemeklerini tercih etmiş.  
Kahverengi tepsilerimiz içinde bugünün yemeğini -soslu makarna, tavuk parçaları, elma- aldıktan sonra oturacak bir yer arıyoruz. Ethan bu konuda benden daha tecrübeli. İki kişi olsak da altı kişilik bir masaya geçip oturuyoruz. Tuzlukların üstündeki okul maskotunu görünce tuzluğu elimde sallayarak Ethan'a soruyorum.  
"Bu kimin fikriydi?" Ethan'ın biçimli yüzünde kendisine göre gururlu, bana göre aptal bir sırıtma oluşunca, "Hayır, sakın. Ethan Carter sakın bana bu tembel hayvanın senin fikrin olduğunu söyleme." diyorum.   
Yüzündeki sırıtma git gide büyüyor. Tuzluğu sertçe masaya vuruyorum ve, "Neden?" diye soruyorum.  
Kaykılarak oturduğu sandalyesinde dikleşerek yanıtlıyor beni.  
"Geçen sene ulusal şampiyonada birinci gelince sevgili müdürümüz takım kaptanını kırmak istemedi." Benim ona bakışımı görünce ellerini kendini savunurcasına havaya kaldırıyor ve ekliyor. "Öyle bakma eski maskot flamingoydu. Okulun her yerini pembe-beyaz düşünebiliyor musun?"  
Flamingoları severim, dünya üzerindeki en tatlı hayvanlardan biridir, kabul ama okul maskotu olmak için pek de uygun değil, kabul ediyorum. Yine de neden tembel hayvan seçtiğini anlayamasam da daha fazla sorgulamıyorum. O hayvanı ben de çok severim.  
Önümdeki makarnayı çatallarken Ethan'a, "Hangi takımın kaptanısın?" diye soruyorum. Ağzındaki lokmanın bitmesini beklemem için eliyle "bir dakika" diyor. Bekliyorum.  
"Basketbol ve bilim kulübü."  
Kaslarımı çatarak, "İkisi birden mi?" diyorum.   
Kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak "İkisi birden." diye tekrarlıyor. Sanırım bu okul lise filmi klişelerinden bir şekilde uzak kalmayı başarmış.

"Hey, her yer dolmuş. Buraya otursak sakıncası olur mu?" diye soran bir ses duyuyorum. Sesin sahibi olan kumral kız ve müzik dersinden hatırladığım kızıl arkadaşı bizden yanıt beklemeden tepsilerini masaya koyarak yanımıza oturuyorlar. Ethan onları tanıyor olmalı, o sesini çıkarmayınca bende bir şey demiyorum.  
"Ah, ne kadar kabayız. Ben Angela tatlım." diyor kumral olan. Demek meşhur Angela buymuş. "Ben de Bonnie." diyor kızıl. İkisine de gülümsedikten sonra bende kendi adımı söylüyorum. Angela, "Yeni gelmiştin sen değil mi?" diye sorduğunda haberlerin ne çabuk ulaştığını düşünüyorum.  
Üstüne Bonnie de nereden geldiğimi sorunca Ethan, "Sakin kızlar, Miranda onu sorguya çektiğinizi düşünebilir."  
Angela'nın yüzündeki ifade bununla değiştiğinde kızın gerçekten kötü bir amaçla sormadığını anlıyorum.  
"Sorun değil, sonuçta tanışıyoruz burada Ethan." dediğimde kızlar da gülümsüyorlar. Onlara nereden geldiğimi söylediğimde Bonnie, "Öyle bir yer mi var?" diyor yüzünde şaşkınlık olarak nitelenebilecek bir ifadeyle.  
"Tüm tanrıların adını ve yerini unuttuğu küçük bir kasaba evet." diyorum. Herkes gülüyor.  
"Ethan Carter." diyor Angela o anda biraz sertçe. "Bana hala bir yanıt vermedin." Ben arada dönem muhabbeti anlamasam da Ethan anlamış, "Yine mi o konu Angie?" diyor bıkkın bir ifadeyle.  
Angie, bir kaşını kaldırarak "Ethan?" diyor tekrar.  
Ethan, elini saçlarının arasından geçirdikten sonra oturduğu plastik sandalyenin iki ayağı üzerinde bir öne bir arkaya sallanarak kumral kızı yanıtlıyor.  
"Angie sence de eski sevgilimin partisinde çalmam biraz tuhaf olmayacak mı? Hem çıkışta Miranda'ya sözüm var, ona etrafı göstereceğim."  
Soran gözlerle, "Öyle bir söz hatırlamıyorum ben." diyorum. Ters ters bakıyor bana.

Angela, kahverengi gözlerini abartılı bir şekilde devirerek, "Bana kız arkadaş muhabbetiyle gelme, Carter. Okulun ne söylediği veya ne düşündüğü umrumda değil. Sen hala benim arkadaşımsın. Ve parti akşam, sersem." dedikten sonra bana dönüyor ve, "Seni de bekliyorum ona göre." diyor. Daha sonra ilgisi benden Ethan'a dönüyor tekrar.  
"Eee?"  
"Bilmiyorum Angie..."  
Angela masaya elini sertçe vurarak tize kaçan bir sesle, "Ethan!" dediğinde mavi gözlü çocuk kaçışı olmayacağını anlamış, "Tamam tamam." diyor. Angie, yüzünde bir zafer ifadesiyle bize döndüğünde onun yerine açıklamayı Bonnie yapıyor.  
"Ethan çok iyi bir DJ'dir. Genelde bu tip partilerimizde hep o çalar. Nedense şimdi ayak diretesi tuttu."  
Ethan, "Sizinle daha fazla uğraşamayacağım." dedikten sonra tepsisini alarak yerinden kalktı. Ben tam onun gittiğini düşünmüşken Ethan, tepsisiz bir şekilde tekrar yanımıza geldi. Öğle arasının bittiğini belli eden zil çalmaya başladığında biz de yerimizden kalkıp tepsilerimizi bıraktık. Angie ve Bonnie beden eğitimi derslerinin olduğunu söyleyip üstlerini değiştirmeye gittiler. Angie, yarı yolda arkasını dönüp, "Parti havuz partisi bu arada, bikinini unutma!" diye sesleniyor.   
Gülerek "Tamam." diye ben de ona geri sesleniyorum.

Lindsey Starling - We Are Giants

Sonunda okul bitiyor. İlk gün için fena sayılmaz aslında. Düşündüğümde şimdiden dört kişiyle tanıştım ve bir partiye davetliyim. Eh, geçen seferki ilk günden iyi olduğı kesin.  
Dolabımın önünde kitapları yerleştirirken tek kulağımda çalan keman sesine başımla tempo tutuyorum. Dolabın kapağını kapatınca arkasındaki Ethan'ı görüyorum. Saçları ıslak, antremandan çıkmış olmalı.  
"Hey," derken beyaz dişlerini göstererek gülümsüyor. "Şu çakma sözümü yerine getirmeme izin verir misin acaba?" diye soruyor. Aslında Angela'nın partisine kadar yapacak işim yok. Annemlerin de ilk günden dışarı çıkmama bir şey diyeceklerini sanmıyorum.   
"Nereye götüreceksin beni bakalım?" diye soruyorum.   
Biraz düşündükten sonra, "Gel, bir şeyler buluruz." diyor. Ethan'a güvenmeyi tercih ederek çantamı omzuma iyice yerleştiriyorum ve onu takip ediyorum.

***

Bütün öğleden sonrayı Ethan'la şehrin içinde bir oraya bir buraya dolaşarak geçiriyoruz. Bacaklarım sanki kopacakmışçasına ağrıyor fakat yine de kendimi enerjik hissediyorum. Partiye bir saat kala kıyafetlerimizi değiştirmek için ikimiz de evlerimize gidiyoruz. Daha sonra Ethan beni gelip alacak ve Angie'nin evine gideceğiz.  
Eve girdiğimde içeriyi boş görüyorum. Annem ikizleri parka çıkarmış olmalı. Hemen odama çıkıp dolabın önünde dikilmeye başlıyorum. Kot pantolonla gitsem olmaz. Ancak çok da elbise-etek tarzı bir kız olduğum söylenemez.   
O sırada gözüme rafta duran buz mavisi kot şortum takılıyor. Onu alıp askıdan da kolsuz, lacivert gömleğimi alıyorum. İkisini bir çırpıda üzerime geçirdikten sonra gömleğin en alt düğmesini kapamak yerine iki ucunu bağlıyorum. Siyah converselerimi de beyazlarıyla değiştirdikten sonra dalgalı, sarı saçlarımı bol bir şekilde at kuyruğu yapıyorum. Küçük, beyaz çantama bir iki şey attıktan sonra tamamen hazır oluyorum.  
Ethan'la zamanlamamız muhteşem, ben alt kata indiğim an o kapıyı çalıyor. Kapıyı açıp ona bir dakika beklemesini söyledikten sonra içeri geçip annemin bulması için bir not yazıyorum. Notu buzdolabının tam ortasına papağan şeklindeki magnetle yapıştırdıktan sonra evden çıkıyorum. Ethan'ın söylediğine göre Angela'nın evi bizimkinden çok da uzakta değilmiş. O yüzden bütün yorgunluğumuza rağmen yürümeyi seçiyoruz.

***

Demi Lovato - Cool For The Summer

Angela'nın üç katlı, lüks evine ulaştığımız zaman parti çoktan başlamış. Evin içinde, bahçede, havuz başında kısacası her yerde dans eden insanlar var. Bonnie, havuz başındaki şezlonglardan birinin üstünde elinde mikrofonla sarkı söylüyor. Gökyüzü Bonnie'nin saçlarıyla yarışırcasına kızıl, güneş batmak üzere.   
Ethan kalabalığın gürültüsünü bastırmak için kulağıma eğilerek, "DJ kabinine bakıp geleceğim. Sorun olur mu?" diyor. Sesimi duyamayacağı için kafamı hayır dercesine sallayorum. O sırada Angie beni görmüş, yanıma geliyor.

"Hey, gerçekten gelmişsin!" diyor gülümseyerek. Ben de ona geri gülümsüyorum. Bir anda ne olduğunu anlamadan Angie beni dans edenlerin arasına karıştırıyor. Normalde dans etmeyi sevmem -en azından topluluk içinde- ama nedense o an yapılacak en doğru şey buymuş gibi görünüyor. Bonnie'nin şarkısının temposuyla zıplaya zıplaya dans ediyoruz.  
Bir süre sonra ben nefes nefeseyim ancak Angela'da hiçbir şey yok. İçecek bir şey bulmak için ondan ayrılıyorum. O da havuza doğru gidiyor.

Kenardaki masanın üzerine dizilmiş bir sürü kapalı şişe suyun arasından bir tane alıyorum. Şişenin yarısını bir yudumda içtikten sonra plastiği indirince karşımda Ethan'ı görüyorum.

"Her şey yolunda mıymış, sayın DJ?"  
"Evet." diyor gülerek.  
Bunun üzerine, "Ne zaman başlayacaksın peki?" diye soruyorum.   
Bonnie'yi işaret ederek "O ne zaman bitirirse." diyor. Kalabalığın birine tezahürat ettiğini duyunca etrafa bakınıyorum.   
Angela kırmızı bikinişi içinde havuzun başındaki yüksek tramplende duruyor. "Atla! Atla! Atla!" sesleri Bonnie'nin şarkısını bastırdığında kumral kız bir kez hafifçe zıpladıktan sonra havada mükkemmel bir takla attıktan suya dalıyor. Gözlerim hayretle büyüse de bende diğerleri gibi onu alkışlamaya başlıyorum.   
Ethan, "Angie profesyonel yüzücü ve atlayıcıdır." diye aydınlatıyor beni. Ben ona cevap veremeden birileri Ethan'ı çağrıyor. Galiba artık çalmaya başlayacak. Onu ve DJ kabınını daha iyi görebileceğim bir yer arıyorum. Evin bahçesini çevreleyen duvarların düz yüzeyi gözüme takıldığında oraya tünemeye karar veriyorum.  
***

Imagine Dragons - Shots (Broiler Remix)

Şansıma Ethan'ın çaldığı ilk şarkı en sevdiğim grubun şarkılarından biri çıkıyor. Hava artık iyice karardı. Şehrin bu kısmında yıldızlar oldukça belirgin oluyor. Yanıma kameramı almadığıma pişman oluyorum.  
Ethan gerçekten de Bonnie'nin dediği kadar iyi çalıyor. Zaten yeterince coşmuş olan kalabalıktan onun ritimleriyle neşe dolu sesler çıkıyor.  
Geçirdiğim onca ilk günden sonra, bugünün gerçekten en iyisi olduğuna karar veriyorum. Ancak başlangıçta her şey güzel değil mi?   
Beni o anda hangi tanrının dinlediğini bilmeden, "Umarım yılın devamını da bu şekilde geçirmeme izin verirsiniz." diye fısıldıyorum. Bir cevap almayı beklemiyorum tabii ki de.

Yeni şehrimdeki ve okulumdaki ilk günüm böylece tamamlanırken kafamın üstünde kayan bir yıldıza takılıyor gözüm. Yıldız kaymasına dair bütün bilimsel açıklamaları bilsem de o anda hiçbirini umursamıyorum. Her şey güzel olacak, bu onun işareti, biliyorum.

SON


End file.
